Frozen In Time
by KingBeasta
Summary: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that is goal is to be the greatest hero in the world surpassing even the greatest hero


Naruto x Mei Hatsume

Quirk: Forward

Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that is goal is to be the greatest hero in the world surpassing even the greatest hero

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals act the way they do**

* * *

U.A. High School ( **Yūei Kōkō** _)_ is an academy where students learn and train to become heroes. This is the age of superheroes ever since the first ever quirk other people with special abilities have been popping up but unlike where in the comics a person who has no special power can become a superhero but this is a real world only someone who has a quirk can become a hero.

Today is the day of the famous hero exams and too see which of the children have what it takes to be students of U.A many young children were nervous while other were confident and then they were others who were just cocky. Many of the inspiring heroes each has their own reasons to be here if one wishes to go pro then U.A. high school is the place where they go after all the Legendary All Might had went to U.A. this is why many others want to go to this school.

A young teen who has long spiky blonde and purple colored eyes. He has his ears pierced with a small hoop earring and on his left ear the anti-tragus is also pierced with a black stud. On each side of his tan cheeks he has six whiskers as a student of U.A. he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red tie making it shorter than it should be. He wears blue hightop shoes underneath his dress shirt he wears a necklace that has a crimson gem strapped to his back is a dark orange backpack. This young teen is Naruto Namikaze who was recommend Naruto watches as angry blonde marks a rude comment at the green-haired teen who looks nervous he quickly walks passed him.

"wow that kid really really looks nervous but I finally here at U.A. where All Might, Best Jeanist, Enedevaor, and Yellow Flash went. If you wish to make it big then U.A. is a way to go. But that green-haired guy doesn't all that impressive but the blonde if I remember right he was on the news that was attacked by that slime monster. Dad wasn't kidding that U.A. was some real gifted quirk users but other than the blonde I don't really see anyone that stands but I shouldn't get ahead of myself yet the exam hasn't even started." thought Naruto he then turned his head and sees a girl well an invisible girl.

As he walk through the door he grins widely this was it he was here finally in the big leagues. He takes a seat and sees Hizashi who is, also know as Present Mic. Hizashi is a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. When his eyes are visible, they appear as concentric circles. He is almost always seen with a large smile on his face. Present Mic's hero costume consists of a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

"Welcome today's live performance! Everybody say hey!" roared Present Mic but he was welcome to complete silence. But the man keeps a grin on his face "well that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidlines of your pratical! Are you ready? " asked Present Mic but he was once again greeted by silence. "YEAH!" exclaimed the hero with excitement.

"It's the voice hero, Present Mic, wow! I listen to his radio every week. It's inspiring! Guess all U.A teachers are pro heroes!" mumbled Izuku who can't help but to nerd out.

"Shaddup!" snarled Bakugo annoyed with hearing Izuku going into fanboy mode his eyebrow also twitches in annoyance as he hears the sound of loud slurping noise behind.

The students watch as the screen behind the hero lights up showing A through G "you'll experience ten-minute long mock cityscrape maneuvers! This is how the test will go my listeners! Bring along whatever you want! After this presentation, you'll each head to your assigned testing location! Okay? " but the man was once again met with silence.

"That's so kids from the same middle school can't help each other out, yeah. " muttered Bakugo who just has his narrowed shaped eyes narrowing at the board.

Izuku glances his eyes at the blonde who was a scowl on his face which isn't too surprisingly "and why consecutive are assigned to different I.D. locations." said Izuku he had a feeling if him and Bakugo were in the same location Bakugo would most likely try to burn him alive.

"I'll crush 'em!" declared Bakugo in a tone of seriousness "but you get to live another day." thought Bakugo who looks at Izuku with an enraged expression causing Izuku to look in the opposite direction.

"Each site is filled with three kinds of faux villains. Points are awarded each according to their respective difficult letter. Use your quirk to disable these faux villains...and earn points, that's your goal listeners! Of course, playing the antihero and attacking other examiners is prohibited." lectured Present Mic but hearing this caused Bakugo to grit his teeth in annoyance he was hoping that he'll be able to crush the weak quirk users.

A young teen wearing glasses jumps to his feet "may I asked a question? There appears to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villain, on the handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming of U.A. Japan's top Academy! We're all here today with hopes to be molded into a modeled hero!" exclaimed Tenya he then turned towards Izuku with a heated expression "and you with the curly hair. You've been muttering this whole time...its distracting and you with the spiky hair where on Earth did you get ramen your loud slurping is distracting to us! If this is some sort of game to the two of you, then leave immediately!" said Tenya with a glare while Izuku shrinks in his seat at the glare Naruto on the other hand every slurps his ramen even louder causing Tenya to be flabbergasted at Naruto who simply grins at him.

"Sorry. " muttered a frightened Izuku.

If possible it had seemed the grin on Present Mic had even became larger "alright alright! Examiner 7111, nice catch thanks! But the fourth variety faux villain gets you zero points! He's more of an obstacle have you all played Super Mario Brothers the super retro game? It's kinda like a thwomp only one at each site a gimmick that'll rampage around close quarters. " explain Present Mic.

A student slams their face on the desk with a deflated expression "really like a video game. " grumbled the student.

"got it...so it's like a stage gimmick to be avoided thank you sir, I apologize for the interruption." apologize Tenya he then sits back down in his seat.

"That's it for me! I'll leave my listeners with the school's moto, the great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said...true heroism consists of being superior to the ills of life, PLUS ULTRA! BREAK A LEG!" roared the grinning hero.

Naruto in response grins at this who's excited for what the test might be. Everyone then leaves to their destinated location after everyone had changed out of their school uniform and into gym or exercising clothes. Naruto wears a black sleeveless shirt that has a crimson whirlpool on the back on both wrist he wears red wristbands, grey basketball shorts, and he wears black running shoes he then glanced towards Izuku seeing the greenette nervous he simply shrugged his shoulders and goes through various of stretches.

He then begins to eat ramen causing everyone around him to sweatdrop after Tenya was done scolding Izuku for attempting to talk to Ochaco he then turned towards Naruto "and you why are you even here are you even talking this seriously?" asked Tenya with a glare.

Naruto continues to slurp around ramen he glances at Tenya and grins "were you talking?" asked Naruto who walked away from the fumming Tenya.

"And begin. " said Present Mic but as Naruto heard those words he quickly ran off throwing his ramen behind his shoulders and causing the noodles and broth to spill over various of students including Tenya, Izuku, and Aoyama "what's wrong the test has started run, run! The die is the cast! " exclaimed the blonde man.

"Huh?" replied he looked around and seen everyone had already ran off "I'm already behind! Calm down, calm down, calm down. It's fine, I'm fine. I can do this I was meant to do this! Meant to be a hero." thought Izuku who's left behind.

Unlike everyone else Naruto had gained a head start thus allowing him an advantage "I'm not sure if the strong quirk users are here but I shouldn't worried about that he grins victoriously as he sees a one pointer, two, and three "slice and dice! " exclaimed Naruto he picks up a rock with his left hand the rock is then encased in a blue aura he throws the rock at the one pointer the rock flies with extreme speed and literally pierced right through the the robots head, Naruto then sprints and towards the level two robot he dodges the laser shot by the robot he quickly taps his hand on the robot he watches as the robot literally runs over two one pointer and three pointer robots he then grins at the three pointer robot he grabs various of pebbles and throws them right through the robot he then sees various of two, three and one robots.

Naruto quickly runs on top of the robot and taps on his leg he jumps off with incredible speed he lands on the robot's head destroying it he then pulls out, various of metals from the three pointer robot he then throws it at the other level three robot's head he hops onto another three pointer robot the robot suddenly crashes into other robots he smirks as various of other level three coming at him "show time! " grinned Naruto he then runs off, with the the robots following behind him as he runs all over the destroyed city the collection of three robot's had increased to twenty Naruto grins at this he picks up a huge hand pile of rocks and debri he then throws it at the robots destroying each and every single one.

Naruto is then forced to roll to his side as a level two nearly stomps on him he runs towards it and his left hand is encased in a blue aura he then slides underneath the machine "looking for this? " asked Naruto who's pulled part of its leg off he then throws it through the robot the missing part had also destroyed the robot Tanya was fighting. The glasses wearing boy turned towards Naruto who winks at him the blonde boy then takes off.

While each student is destroying the robots they are being watched by the staff of U.A. "such a wide battlefield and limited time...those who can assess the situation in an instant, intelligent gathers. Those who'll never be late to a party, mobility experts. Those who can cope with any given situations, decision makers and there's the natural born warriors." said a hero each of the pro heroes watched the various of screens and see how each of the students handle the robots "the abilities needed to persevere peace in our cities...and judge my the points they earned...it begins now. " said a hero.

"This year quite the bumper chop, huh?" asked a teacher with a smile.

A teacher shook their head negatively "nah, no way to know it yet. " stated the teacher.

The man smiles "but this should tell us more. a gimmick that'll rampage through the close quarters " said the man he presses Yaruki Switch a loud thump can be heard all the students turned around and see the Fourth robot that literally towers over the building.

"THAT'S WAY TOO BIG!" exclaimed a shocked student who stares at the colossal robot.

"It's completely over whelming. People show their true colors when they face that.

Every student begins to run in fear while Naruto sits down on a destroyed robot and just stares at the machine with a cocky fox-like grin. Izuku stares in terror at such a machine "this isn't funny! I got to run, run and somehow look for some points! Damn ,damn, damn! I'm still at zero! This'll all be for nothing! Everything All Might did for me! All For nothing!" thought a frighten Izuku.

"ow." said Ochaco the sound of pain had both been heard by Naruto and Izuku the two turn and see Ochaco pinned by several of rocks.

"It's a bad omen to trip and fall. " said a man who watches the screen.

Izuku quickly turned around crouched down his legs and arm are covered in a crimson energy "when there's nothing to be gained! Rising to the challenge at those times...is surely the mark of a true hero! The self sacrificing spirit." said All Might who smiles as he watches Izuku jumps towards the colossal machine but he then sees Naruto rushing to get the rubble from underneath her. His smile wideneds as he sees Izuku punches the robot. But unfortunately, there's only a minute left and the greenette still has zero points.

As the giant robot falls to the ground being destroyed unfortunately, for Izuku when he'd used his quirk his arm and both legs were completely broken "I'm falling! I'm falling! Wait! Was that All Might's power! Is that how I jumped so high? Wherever I land I'm gonna splat!" thought a terrified Izuku he then holds onto his broken arm "this is All Might's power? Only barely...this borrowed power! I got carried away at the moment! I've only...only been given a place at the starting line, that's all! Think, what do I do! What do I do! Detroit Smash ( **Detoroito Sumasshu** ) !" exclaimed Izuku who remembers a move used by All Might.

izuku gains a terrified expression as he sails down to the ground "but my legs and right arm are shot! Gotta be the left arm! If I can aim at the ground...but timing is everything too early or to late I'm dead! Even if I pull it off I still have no points! And with my left arm broken...I can't possibly pass!" thought Izuku.

But before he can use his quirk again he's then slapped by Naruto who had jumped off of the machine that was in the air Izuku falls to the ground but with extreme slow pace "re..lease." said Ochaco all the machines hit the ground while some hit the ground hard others take a slower time to hit the ground as three students hit the ground Ochaco leans over and throws up while Naruto shakes his head trying to shake off the dizziness he felt.

Izuku looks up and sees Ochaco emptying out her stomach and Naruto grabbing on to the machine "I'm saved...we'll they'd saved me. Are they okay? Are they hurt? " thought Izuku he then looks up and sees both are fine "thank goodness. At least there's that. Just one point!" said Izuku who struggles to move due to his limbs being absolutely destroyed.

"It's all over!" exclaimed Present Mic with the test finally over various of the students congratulate themselves except for Izuku who hasn't got one point he then begins to cry with full well knowing everything he's done has gone to waste.

"That guy?" exclaimed a student.

"What was that? He jumped right at that gimmick!" exclaimed a shocked student who still couldn't believe the nervous and frighten greenette had done something incredible.

"But with a quirk like that...how'd this kid get be such a scaredy cat?" wondered another student wondering how can someone with such an awesome quirk can be such a frighten child.

"Was it all an act to throw us off?" pondered a female student.

"Can't see how it helped him. " stated a student who noticed every bone in his right arm and both of his legs were destroyed.

"Either way he's something special." said a quirk user the person then turned looks down at Izuku.

Tenya looks at Izuku with a calculating expression "that's not it. Weren't they watching he-he jumped in to save that girl." thought Tenya he turned sees Ochaco with an uneasy expression due to using her quirk on so many heavy objects. There was a lot to be considered what he needed to pass the remaining time...his own safety. But he didn't hesitate! Not at all! I mean sure, if this wasn't an exam I would have done the same oh the exam course...could it be? " pondered Tenya.

"Yes, well done. Well done, good work. Yes, yes Harbio candy for, eat up." said the woman She's a short, elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing, this woman is Chiyo Shuzenji or better yet known as Recovery Girl.

"That mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A." said Aoyama who's winks at everyone in a flamboyant manner.

"So your own beloved quirk did this to you?" asked Recovery Girl but she got no response from Izuki "almost looks as though your body isn't use to it." thought Recovery Girl she then kissed Izuku shocking everyone who isn't aware of her or her Quirk.

"Her quirk is a super healing factor it's in large part thanks to her presence that U.A. dares to host such wild events." said Aoyama he and watches as Izuku's broken limbs begin to heal.

The elderly woman then turned towards the other children "this one will be fine, any other children hurt?" asked Recovery Girl one by one the students shook their heads negatively.

Tenya looks at the scene with his natural stern expression "yes, if tben exam is set up that way then he." thought Tenya who stares at Izuku his eyes then switched towards Naruto "and that one he didn't seemed stressed or worried about the exam not even bothered about the time frame." thought Tenya.

 **Timeskip: One Week Later**

Naruto released a loud groan as pleasure his eyes gazes down at the table admiring the bowl of ramen in front he then takes a long sniff of the ramen and smiles at the holiness that is pork ramen while he liked instant ramen and top ramen he would always prefer homemade ramen especially the ramen his mothere makes. While he began to eat his food he wasn't really worried about why he hadn't heard back from U.A. mostly because he was aware that he'd past he might have lost count at how many points he'd earned but he knew he had passed the young blonde was greeted to the sound of slurping he turns towards his mother Kushina Uzumaki who's eating a shrimp ramen. On the other side of the table Minato Namikaze father of Naruto watches in amusement as his wife and son devours their ramen.

Kushina is a beautiful woman well who has a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wears a, loose green shirt, black pants, and white shoes. Kushina Uzumaki owns a view restaurants her quirk is Flowing Lead her quirk allows her to manipulate her hair but it also causes mental stress if she does anything outlandish.

Minato is tan in color with bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. The man wears a white shirt, over it he wears a green jacket, blue fitted jeans, and white tennis shoes. Minato is a Pro Hero who's known as the Yellow Flash his quirk is called Flight of Armies a quirk that allows him to teleport from one point to another but he must place a marker to wear he wants to go. Minato then turned towards Naruto "so, how did you do? " asked Minato.

Naruto takes a bite of the pork "I think I passed I mean I may have lost count with all the robots I destroyed but I'm not too worry but there was this one kid who probably didn't do so well. " said Naruto.

Kushina slurps up her ramen and stares at her blonde child with a questionable stare "why you say that?" wondered Kushina she was curious about the the other quirk users she was aware there were students who got in with recommendations while the others had to apply to U.A. afterall anyone who was serious about being a hero their first choice will always be U.A. the school were the greatest heroes come from.

Naruto turned towards his red-haired mother "well the guy was whispering just one point." said Naruto shocking his two parents.

"Are you serious he really had no points? " asked Kushina Naruto nods his head her head then turned towards her husband "Minato-kun has that happen before?" asked Kushina who's aware that Minato had went to U.A. when he was young.

Minato run his hair through his shaggy hair "not that I can recall even some of those who don't have that much of a quirk werewolves able to get a quirk. " said Minato he then takes a sip from his tea he honestly couldn't remember someone ever getting zero points.

"But the guy was in last place." said Naruto Minato raised his eyebrow at the younger blonde "well when Present Mic said begin I was the first to run then everyone else and finally that kid and to be honest he looked frightened and extremely nervous." said Naruto.

"But it's only natural Naruto most people would be not everyone can make a plan at a second notice." said Kushina Naruto then gained an embarrassed expression but the one thing that didn't make sense to him if the kid had such a great quirk he and his mother then goes back eating their ramen not wanting it to be cold. Cold ramen was never a good thing it was meant to be hot.

Minato is then greeted to the sound of slurping this causes him to chuckle at the two "well at least the two of them have their priorities right. But this years U.A. are looking very promising and from what I heard All Might is going to be teaching their too. But what troubles me is the increase of super villains they seem to be more smart I think I might have to speak with dad concerning the growth of villains." thought Minato his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion almost all the Pro heroes had began to notice "Naruto you're the only one from Konohagakure Academy right?" asked a curious Minato.

Naruto nods his head "yeah pretty much. No one at Konohagakure were there for the entrance exams well I think they weren't I didn't actually see anyone from my school honestly so, I have no clue or not." said Naruto who begins to once again slurp his ramen.

"Are you going to miss your friends?" asked Kushina she knew how hard it was to make new friends not only that but children can be cruel even though she didn't have to worry about anyone picking on her son mostly because he would prank them but that didn't mean she wouldn't worry about her son.

The two parents watched as Naruto shrugged his shoulders "never really thought about it, but I think I'll miss Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Kin, Kiba, Omoi, Gaara, and Haku the most." said Naruto they were one of his best friends especially Shikamaru he would even at times go to the track and trained with Lee who didn't have a quirk the guy just loved to work out which didn't surprise him since he was the son of Might Guy who was a personal trainer for athletes.

Kushina looked at Naruto with a confused expression on her face "but I thought both Gaara and Haku has a quirk?" replied Kushina it didn't make sense why the redhead or ravenette didn't attend U.A. after all they both had great quirks Gaara being able to control sand and Haku with ice and their quirks were anything but weak.

Naruto then rub the back of his head nervously causing the two parents to gain a sweat drop on the side of their head "funny story, we didn't actually talk about which school we were going to I guess I was to busy. " said Naruto who laughed nervously.

Kushina's purple eyes glares at her son causing him to shrink in his seat at the fierced glare "and what was more busy then talking to which school you were going to?" asked Kushina but the tone she'd used was anything but sweet.

Both the elder and younger blonde then gains a cold shiver running down each of their spines "um, we were pranking Mizuki and Ebisu." mumbled Naruto.

The doorbell suddenly Kushina got up and ran to the door both Naruto and Menma released a sigh they didn't know they were holding "man, that was clone. " said Naruto who was holding deep breathe.

Minato nods his head in agreement Kushina then walks back with a huge grin plastered on her beautiful face "guess what? You Naruto got...mail! " exclaimed an energetic Kushina she puts the envelope on the table the envelope was from U.A. Naruto grins at this.

 **Location: U.A.**

Various of teachers can be seen staring at the huge screen "scores for the pratical are out." said a teacher on the board the most notable scores was Katsuki Bakugo who had 77 villain points and zero rescue, Naruto Uzumaki had 64 villain points and 32 rescue and Izuku Midoriya had zero villain points and 60 rescue points.

The teacher stares at the image of Bakugo "in first place with zero rescue points!" exclaimed a shocked hero.

"He's one tough cookie! In the second half, when the other examinees were slowing down he just kept going. The one-point and two-point faux villains were just itching to capture him. " said a pro hero.

"And on there other end of the spectrum, in seventh place with zero villain points." said a teacher who's staring at another board with a terrified Izuku.

"Yes other have stood against the gimmick in the past, but...its been a while since someone has taken it down." said a teacher who was impressed with Izuku.

"Kid makes me wanna go YEAH! " exclaimed an excited teacher.

"But he was considerably damaged by his own power like a child getting a glimpse at his power." said a hero who just stares at Izuku with a raised eyebrow.

"A strange one that one is, looks like the typical failure in every way." said a teacher.

"Who care about the details! I like the kid! " yelled someone who's overly excited.

Kid makes me go Yeah! " roared a teacher.

"Jeeze what a racket." said a ravenette who has lazy look.

They looked a different screen on the screen is Naruto grinning like a fox "and the one who'd places third, with 64 villain points and 32 rescue. This kid quite talented with the use of his quirk." said a teacher.

"He's amazing just like Yellow Flash!" exclaimed an excited teacher.

"Fox man makes me wanna go yeah!" exclaimed an excited teacher.

 **Next day, Location: U.A. High School**

Naruto can be seen walking through the hallways and finds the door 1-A "I wonder if that guy with the glasses is going to be here?" wondered Naruto he sees Izuku sticking his head out staring at Bakugo and Tenya "of course he's here so is that green haired guy and blonde. " thought Naruto.

"I-I'm from Somei Private Academy, my name is Tenya Ida." said Tenya introducing himself to the very arrogant and hotheaded Bakugo.

"Somei! An elitist I should blow you two bits!" exclaimed Bakugo releasing laugh.

"You're awful, do you really want to become a hero?" asked Tenya who couldn't believe the person in front of him wanted to become a hero as he saw it Bakugo looked more and acted like a villain he turned his head and sees both Naruto and Izuku the well manner student walks to them "I'm from Somei Private Academy. " said Tenya but Naruto raised his hand up.

"Yeah we know, we heard you I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto introducing himself.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, pleased to meet you Ida." said Izuku.

Tenya nods with a respectful bow he then turned towards Izuku "Midoriya, you persevere the true nature of that pratical exam. While I did not...I misjudged you, I hate to admit it, but you are the superior candidate." said Tenya who grits his teeth while Izuku and Naruto sweat drop at him.

"Deku." growled Bakugo glaring at Izuku.

"Ah, that curly hair. Plane looking boy. " said Ochaco who entered the room.

Naruto would've laughed at what she said but something caught his attention and that being his friend Haku. Haku is a young man with an androgynous appearance. He has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. he wears the standard male uniform: a light grey jacket over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red tie, and he wears blue shoes.

"Hey Naruto, I knew you'd make it." said Haku flashing his friend a smile.

Naruto could only stare in shocked at his friend "I didn't know you were at the exam!" exclaimed Naruto.

"No real surprise their I saw you well I heard you slurping I know that sound of slurping anymore I was going to say hi but I'd figured this would be better surprise." laughed Haku.

Naruto then flashed his friend a fox grin "well, at least I'll know someone who goes here is Gaara coming here? " asked Naruto.

Haku shook his head negatively Naruto's and Izuku's eyes widen both Ochaco and Haku turned around seeing a man inside a camping blanket with only his head showing " if you're here to socialize get out. This is the hero course. " said the man.

"There's someone in here?" exclaimed a shocked student.

The man enters the classroom and unzips himself "it took eight seconds for you to quite down. Time is precious resource, you lot aren't very rational, are you?" asked the man.

"So, this man must be a Pro Hero but he doesn't look familiar." thought Haku.

im your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa pleased to meet you." said Aizawa. Shota Aizawa is a slender and tall man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. Shota is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance, often appearing as if he just rolled out of bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes almost always looked tired and droopy. Shota sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and his signature scarf at all times. He hides a pair of yellow goggles underneath his scarf for when he needs to use them in battle.

"Homeroom teacher!" exclaimed the whole class.

"Quickly now, change into your gym clothes and head to the ground." said Aizawa who holds ultimate a gym clothes right in front Izuku.

"What about the entrance ceremony? Our guidance sessions?" asked Ochaco who was already wearing her gym clothes along with everyone else.

"No time to waste on that stuff if you wish to be a hero. U.A. is known for its Freestyle Education System. That applies to the teachers as well. " said Aizawa who glances back at the children "softball throwing the standard long jumping the 50-meter dash. Grip strength side to side to side stepping upper body strength, seated toe touching. You did all this in middle school, yes? Your standard no quirk gym test. This country still insist on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages on this record. It's not rational the department of education is just procrastinating. Bakugo how far could you throw in middle school?" asked Aizawa.

Bakugo turned towards Aizawa "sixty-seven meters. " said Bakugo.

"Great try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to, just dont leave the it your all. " Aizawa who points down to the circle.

"Awesome. I'll just add a little boom to pitch. " thought Bakugo he grabs the ball and doesn't hold back a huge explosion engulfed his whole arm the ball flies off with a sonic boom.

"It's important for us to know our own limits. That's the rational step to finding out what kind of hero you'll be. " said Aizawa he shows the machine reading 705 meters. " said Aizawa.

"705 meters seriously!" exclaimed a shocked student.

"Whoa that was awesome!" a male who's excited.

"So, we can use our quirks for real! Man the hero course is awesome!" exclaimed a student.

"Awesome you say, you're hoping to become heroes after three years here...and you'll think it'll be all fun and games? Right, the one with the lowest score across all eight boards will be judged hopeless and be expelled! Your fate are in our hands! Welcome this is the hero course at U.A High School." said Aizawa in the cold tone causing many to be scared and frighten especially Izuku.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N:I will update Frozen in Time then Kingdom Come and finally Brotherhood of War I've decided to pair Menma with Madelyn Pryor but I will use Moonstar and magma in a different story and maybe I'll use Tigra and Valkyrie in a different one)_**

 **Naruto x Kitty -1**

 **Menma x Rachel Summers- 1**

 **Menma x Tigra -1**

 **Menma x Valkyrie- 0**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
